Karasu's story
by Libra2947
Summary: Karasu is looking for the Dad she never knew, and meets some interesting characters along the way. All rights reserved to the proper people. The chapters are kinda short but You might like it anyways.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The night was a cold one,colder then normal for a Fall everning. All was quiet ,except for the split-second sounds of a foot hitting a rooftop gently.  
A young teenage girl was jumping from roof to roof, the young girl smiled as she continued her nightly routine. She knew she shouldn't be out in the dead of night,but she fell in love with the idea of being a Konoha Shinobi ever since she was little. It was a Summer day 12 years ago when she was out walking with her mother in Konoha. She happened to look up at just the right moment as a Shinobi jumped overhead.  
Oh, how she loved how graceful and strong they looked. Her mother hated Shinobi with a passion,so when she caught her Raven haired, Sapphired eyed Daughter watching and smiling at the Shinobi, she roughly pulled her along. But the 5 year old was already in love with Shinobi and wanted to become one.  
The fateful day when she told her mother her plans,her mother forbid her from ever stepping one foot in Konoha ever again. Since then her mother married into a noble family, the girl didn't mind the new family since one of the guards agreed to train her in the way of Shinobi in complete secret.  
They trained Every day for a good 7 years untill her mother caught them and fired the guard. The girl blamed herself, so knowing she would,  
the guard snuck in easily and comforted the girl. Saying it wasn't her fault and he had no more he could teach her anyways. The now Ex-guard left with those final words,  
unknowingly setting a powerful fire within the girl to prove to her mother Shinobi aren't bad.

The now 17 year old girl smiled at the memories, then looked down at her watch and decided it was time to head home. The Guards were used to seeing her come and go so getting in was easy. The hard part would be getting past her 9 year old sister,Luna. Luna hated Shinobi just as much as their mother did.  
The Girl got as far as climbing into her own bed when she heard luna speak.  
"you know I'm gonna tell mom Karasu" she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
" I know I know Luna, you always do" Karasu replied,yawning and laying down to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Karasu woke up to the sounds of birds outside open window. She lay smiling until her mother busted into her room,  
pissed of worse then a hurt cobra. Karasu thought her mother wouldn't listen to Luna as normal, someone must have backed up her story.

'Bastards' thought Karasu.  
"KARASU! Luna told me you out last night acting like a Shinobi!"her mother screamed.  
Karasu jumped outa bed and yelled back,"so what if I was!I'm 17 years old!I can do what I want!"  
"karasu I told you to never even think about a shinobi! It was bad enough when I caught your guard training you years ago, but Jumping on houses?Thats the final straw young lady!You will never be allowed outside ever again,"her mother turned toward the door,"and i'll make sure the guards know to brag you home if you try to sneak out."

Karasu threw her pillow at her mother,who blocked by shutting the door behind her, and flopped down on her bed. She started thinking about ways to get around what her mother it hit her, Go live with her father!  
As soon as she thought about though,she realised she didn't anything about her father.  
She didn't even know his name, let alone where he lives! She layed there and thought about where she could get the information till she remembered the hospital where she was born is close by.  
Karasu sat upsat up and thought about reasons way she would need to go to the hospital,they would know her father by her birth ceritficate right? Karasu got her reason when she a bang and and scream outside her ran to it and saw that Luna had fallen and cut open her leg on a sharp for her only sister and not wanting to miss her chance, she jumped out of her third story window and landed next to Luna.

"Luna! You ok?"she asked, genuinly worried about her sister.

"Ow...I slipped on a wet spot and cut my leg"Luna replied, holding her leg in attempt to slow the bleeding.

Two guards ran up as they heard the noise and helped Luna stand up,when Karasu offered to take her to the hospital.

"she might need stitches," she reasoned,"looks like a pretty bad cut."

"Fine, But we are coming with you two. We have our orders to keep a eye on you as well Miss Karasu." one of the guards replied.

'Great, another way to make my job harder' she thought to herself as she started planning on how she would get past them.

As they walked Karasu looked around for any ideas, when a Shinobi with a mask on gave her the idea she needed.

'Hospitals have laundry rooms...I can change clothes and wear a mask! I brought my hair tie so they shouldn't know its me unless they get really close. which the won't.' Karasu thought to herself, barely keeping from smiling.  
A few minutes later while a doctor was checking out Luna's leg, Karasu snuck away and began to look for the much needed front desk.  
After akwardly asking a few nurses she found her way to the desk and asked to see a copy of her birth certificate.  
One really annoying process of proving who she was later, the head nurse brought her a was so happy untill she read where her father's name was.

"Kakashi Hatake?Isn't that one famous Konoha Shinobi?" she muttered to herself,"And he is in Konoha...Jeez thats a long way from here.  
Make it even harder for me why don't ya?"  
Sighing and slipping the paper into a small space between her shoe and sock, she began looking for the landry room. Since she didn't have a good reason to tell a nurse way she was looking for the room, she knew she was on her own on this one.  
Karasu heard the guards calling her name and few minutes later of searching, without thinking she went into the nearest door.  
Lucky for her it was the landry room she was looking for! She froze in place untill the voices and footsteps of the guards disappeared.  
From there it was easy to find a clean Shinobi outfit that fit her. She felt bad about taking some person's clothes, but in her mind it was worth it. Pulling out her hairtie she tied up her long hair and afterwards pulled up the quickly left the room and hospital.

"Well...here I go. Time to mmet my long lost father...If he is still alive that is."Karasu took one last look at the place she called home, then turned away and headed toward new home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

5 Days later Karasu finally reached the Konoha was so excited that she forgot about the Shinobi gate watchers and that she was dressed as a Shinobi herself.

"Hey! Where you going!All Shinobi have to sign in and state which village they serve!" a sickly one yelled at turned and jogged up to the watch building.  
"Sorry, I'm not Shinobi. I just borrowed this from a friend for some protection during my travels here, but I am looking for a certain Shinobi. Can you tell me where a Mr. Kakashi Hatake lives?" she replied.

"Very well but we can't give that information we can have someone escort you to the Hokage building and let him know someone is here to meet him." said a guy with three bandages on his face.

"Ok then," karasu sighs,"How long will it take for the escort to get here?"

"About ten minutes. Just sit down and relax" yawned the sickly guy.

Surpriseingly enough excactly 10 minutes later and young Shinobi, only a couple years older then herself, walked up to the building and started talking to the Gate guards. Then one pointed at her and Karasu felt like her heart stopped. The young man had chocolate brown hair, Pale skin and wore light clothes. The only odd thing about him was his eyes, they had no visiable pupils. Karasu shook her head and waved nervously,  
face blood-red.

"Hello I'm Neji Hyuga. I'm to escort you to the Hokage building." he said, nodding towards her.'O 'OMG! he is SOO HOT!' Karasu thought to herself till she noticed he said something to her.  
"Uhh...Hello I'm Karasu. Thanks for escorting me"she said while bowing.  
"Nice to meet you Miss Karasu," he said walking past her," Please follow me."

Karasu jogged to keep up as she looked around at the sights, till she was right next to Neji.

"Umm...so Neji..Do you know Kakashi Hatake?" Karasu asked to break the ice.  
"Yes, he is a friend of mine. He and my Sensei consider themselves Childhood rivals." He replied calmly.  
"No kidding? What kind of person is he like?"Karasu asked, looking down.  
"He is a nice guy,always late for meeting though. If you don't mind I have a question: Why do you wish to meet him if you don't know what he is like?"Neji asked, looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Karasu replied.  
"Maybe, but you will never know unless you tell me." he said.  
"Maybe later Neji"Karasu replied,looking away.  
"Very well, Here is the Hokage Building. Just tell the woman inside why your here, who youy want to meet and take a seat." Neji sighed.  
"Thank you Neji." karasu bowed, then went inside. Karasu found a young woman holding a Pig at the front desk.

"Umm...Hello? I'm here to meet a Mr. Kakashi Hatake?" Karasu told the woman.  
"Ok. I'll send a notice to his home, but be ready to wait a while.I'm sure you have heard about his lateness habit." The woman laughed.  
"Yeah I heard, that bad huh?" karasu smiled, liking this woman aready.

Karasu took her seat, watching the front door and prepared to wait. 


End file.
